Finding new Love: Max X Pin Pin pups
After falling for eachother Max and Pin Pin decide that its time that they mate and have puppies. Though they didnt expect having seven puppies and then latter Pin Pin gives birth to three more puppies The First litter is around the age of most the 2nd gen pups (exept Reed X Cupcake) and they are older than the 2nd gen kittens, It consists of Peggy, Ema, Bethany, Beethoven, Jimmy and Chet The Second litter is around the age of Reed and Cupcakes pups or the kittens, Consisting of Serena, Hailey, TK and Dan Apperances Peggy - She has long Shih Tzu like fur and she has a husky like face (Like Pin Pin exept no Diamond) and her body is mostly Black with some White and some brown splotches Ema - She has a Husky body with Maxes black fur and brown spots Bethany - Shes almost completely white exept a black splotch on her rump and a brown spot around her eye Beethoven - Hes all white with a splotch of Black on his chest and a black diamond on his forehead Jimmy - He has a mostly black body with a diamond on his chest and a white splotch on his back, the splotch on his back also has some speckles of brown in it Chet - He has black legs and an all white body with a brown splotch on his head and one under his right eye Serena - hes almost all brown but has a white spot on there forhead and brown socks on all paws Hailey - She has long Shih-Tzu like fur with a husky like desighn, Her forhead is black with a black line down to her nose. Her body is mostly black exept her tail and part of her rump thats white, the bottom few inches of her fur (that drags on the ground) and A star like shape on her chest that are all white Dan - Hes a Shih Tzu with short fur and a Husky like face Timothy (TK) - his front paws black and the back paws while with all brown fur Personalities Peggy - She is very outgoing and doesent mind beeing her quirky self around people, she is nearly open about everything. Ema - She usualy keeps to herself and stays quiet around others, but its because she has the smartest ideas out of her siblings so she stays quiet and scemes by herself. Bethany - She is lazy and doesent usualy end up doing anything productive unless her father or mother get on her about it Beethoven - Hes a very nice and kind pup, he likes to colect figures and other small things he finds around the city, he has never liked house plants or other small bushes, He has a slight stammer and can be an instagator sometimes when seeing his siblings fight. Jimmy - He is a pup who loves vacations although he tends to doze off a lot. He hates cats with a passion and since his frined told his secret to others he has a hard time trusting others Chet - A lady's pup who always wanting to know whats going on and tends to ask out a new pup every week. He loves to chew on his bone he got as a gift from his dad. Serena - She is the kinda pup who likes to be well groomed and cant stand when others argue with her. She tends to get in trouble a lot since shes not afraid to speak her mind Hailey Dan Timothy (TK) Trivia * Peggy, Ema, TK and Chet are names taken from my family (Ema - Mom, Peggy- Nana, Chet - Grandpa, TK - Dad) * We probably wont chose crushes intill after they are done * Timothy only lets his parents call him that otherwise you must call him Tim or TK Stories Gallery